Mimikyu
Mimikyu is a dual Ghost and Fairy-type Pokémon introduced in the seventh generation of the series. Background Out of a combination of admiration and jealousy of the popularity of Pikachu, Mimikyu crafted itself a disguise to make itself look like it in hopes of gaining some of it's attention. Mimikyu is a very solitary Pokémon, though a lonely one in spite of that. It's theorized that it also wears it's disguise as protection from sunlight, which weakens it. If it's disguise is damaged, it spends the entire night trying to repair it. It finds repairing the neck more tedious than the rest, even driving it to tears. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to Pikachu. Easily defeated the totem Raticate.), higher with Let's Snuggle Forever (Z-Moves are powerful attacks that can deal great damage to opposing Pokémon.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic (Can keep up with and react to Pokémon using moves that involve natural lightning and light, such as Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, and Doom Desire. While many of these moves in the games have 100% accuracy, in other media Pokémon are shown being able to dodge attacks like these.) Durability: At least Multi-City Block Level (Can contend with and tank attacks from Pikachu, even after it's disguise has been broken.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Slight Intangibility/'Non-Corporeal', Resistance to Bug-type moves (and likely attacks or abilities that share similar properties) Invulnerability to Normal, Fighting, and Dragon-type moves (and likely attacks or abilities that share similar properties), Power Mimicry via Copycat and Mimic, Healing via Pain Split, Fear Inducement and Death Manipulation ("A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock." "A gust of wind revealed what hides under this Pokémon's rag to a passing Trainer, who went home and died painfully that very night."), Stat Manipulation Negation, Power Nullification, 'and '''Forcefield Creation '''vis Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: At least Average (Is above animalistic and has shown some intelligence, being able to craft it's own disguise upon seeing the popularity of Pikachu. At the same time, it requires aid from a trainer for strategy and battle tactics, just like any other Pokémon.) Stamina: Below Average (Possesses a low HP stat of 55.), doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Disguise:' Mimikyu's signature ability. This ability allows it's disguise to take a hit without being damaged, though it does not protect Mimikyu from status ailments like Burn or Paralysis. After taking the one hit, Mimikyu's disguise will break, causing it to take damage from attacks normally. Moves *'Wood Hammer:' A Grass-type physical move. Mimikyu uses it's wooden tail as a bludgeoning weapon against the opponent, at the expense of taking one third recoil damage. *'Splash:' A Normal-type status move. Mimikyu flops around hopelessly. The move does nothing. *'Scratch:' A Normal-type physical move. Mimikyu summons a ghostly claw from under it's rag to scratch opponents with. *'Astonish:' A Ghost-type physical move. Mimikyu attacks while releasing a startling shout, which may cause the target to flinch. *'Copycat:' A Normal-type status move. Mimikyu copies the target by using the last move they used itself. *'Double Team:' A Normal-type status move. Mimikyu moves around and creates afterimages of itself, increasing it's evasiveness. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' A Fairy-type status move. Mimikyu stares at the target with large, cute eyes, making the opponent lower their attack. *'Shadow Sneak:' A Ghost-type physical move. Mimikyu forms into a shadow and strikes the opponent, typically before they can due to the move's higher priority. *'Mimic:' A Normal-type status move. Mimikyu will take on the last used move from it's opponent, which it learns in place of Mimic for as long as it remains on the battlefield. *'Feint Attack:' A Dark-type physical move. Mimikyu approaches the target disarmingly, then throws out a surprise attack that ignores any changes to accuracy or evasion. *'Charm:' A Fairy-type status move. Mimikyu charms the opponent, making them lower their attack harshly. *'Slash:' A Normal-type physical move. Mimikyu summons a ghostly claw from under it's rag to scratch opponents with, having a higher chance for a critical hit. *'Shadow Claw:' A Ghost-type physical move. Mimikyu summons a ghostly claw from under it's rag to scratch opponents with, having a higher chance for a critical hit. *'Hone Claws:' A Dark-type status move. Mimikyu sharpen it's spectral claws, raising it's attack and accuracy stats. *'Play Rough:' A Fairy-type physical move. Mimikyu rushes in and plays rough with the opponent, covering them with a cartoony dust cloud. Has a low chance of lowering the opponent's attack. *'Pain Split:' A Normal-type status move. Mimikyu takes it's own and the opponent's health, then divides them evenly between the two. Items *'Chesto Berry:' A consumable berry that Mimikyu has a 5% chance of holding when it's encountered in the wild. Upon being put to sleep, whether afflicted by itself or the opponent, it will consume the berry to immediately wake up. *'Mimikium Z:' A Z-Crystal specifically for Mimikyu, allowing it to use it's signature Z-Move, "Let's Snuggle Forever", if it knows the move Play Rough. This Z-Move has it expand it's disguise to engulf and trap the opponent, rapidly damaging them from underneath before launching them away. Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Ghost and Steel-type moves, and likely attacks or abilities that share similar properties. *It's disguise only protects it from a single attack and doesn't protect it from status ailments. *Using Z-Moves required influence from a trainer. *Loneliness. Sources *Mimikyu page (Bulbapedia) *Mimikyu Disguises into DEATH BATTLE! (AdamGregory04, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Healing Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic